Justice League of America
Justice League of America is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Justice League of America #8: 18 Apr 2007 Current Issue :Justice League of America #9: 16 May 2007 Next Issue :Justice League of America #10: 20 Jun 2007 Status Published monthly. Final issue of JLA was #125. Relaunched with a 'zero' issue in July as Justice League of America. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Millionaire/Playboy/Businessman by day, at night Bruce Wayne dons cape and cowl to secretly fight crime as the vigilante Batman. (aka 'The Dark Knight') - wikipedia:Batman *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero, warrior and ambassador from the island Amazon nation of Themyscira. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman *'The Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz/John Jones' - Native from the planet Mars. Super powers include telepathy, flight, super-strength, shape-shifting, invisibility. - wikipedia:Martian Manhunter *'Green Lantern/John Stewart' - Has a nearly magical ring, given to him by the powerful Guardians of the Galaxy, with which he can create energy constructs via his willpower. The ring must be rechrged via a power battery every twenty-four hours. - wikipedia:Green Lantern *'The Flash/Wally West' - The fastest man alive. Can tap into The Speed Force to acheive great speed in running. Can also add or take away speed from other objects. - wikipedia:The Flash *'Plastic Man/Patrick 'Eel' O'Brian' - Can stretch and ply his body into any shape imaginable. - wikipedia:Plastic Man Allies *'Aquaman/Arthur Curry' - King of Atlantis, water-breather, current leader in Sub-Diego. On-call member. - wikipedia:Aquaman *'Black Canary/Dinah Lance' - Superheroine with martial arts skills and a sonic cry. - wikipedia:Black Canary *'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen' - The greatest archer in the world, he uses his abilities to fight crime. - wikipedia:Green Arrow *'Hawkman/Carter Hall/Katar Hol' - Winged Super-Hero of Earth. Or maybe of Thanagar. And there's Egyptian reincarnation in there too somewhere. Aw heck, just go read the wikipedia:Hawkman entry. *'Zatanna Zatara' - Powerful magician who can cast nearly any spell imaginable by simply speaking the desired effects backwards. - wikipedia:Zatanna Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Justice League of America #9 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Justice League of America #8 Justice League of America #7 Justice League of America #6 Justice League of America #5 Justice League of America #4 Justice League of America #3 Justice League of America #2 Justice League of America #1 Justice League of America #0 JLA #125 JLA #124 JLA #123 JLA #122 "OMAC Nation." Infinite Crisis tie-in. While Supergirl and a group of current and former JLA'ers stand around debating, a group of OMACs attack. Then the presumed-dead Donna Troy shows up. JLA #121 JLA #120 JLA #119 "Crisis of Conscience Conclusion" - Catwoman summons the League to battle Despero, and a battle royale starts up with League members fighting each other throughout the Batcave and Wayne Manor. Red Tornado and Zatanna show up to save everyone's butts, and the League disbands, or rather reduces back to John Stewart, the Martian Manhunter, and Superman. Zatanna goes to the Secret Society and makes them forget, again. Batman admits to MM that he is angry in part because he wonders if Zatanna's spells changed Catwoman. And MM starts to rebuild the league, only to be ambushed by someone who appears at first to be Superman. JLA #118 "Crisis of Conscience" part 4. Despero arrives on Earth and battles Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman, defeating them and placing them under his mental control. Having defeated the members of the old Secret Society of Super-Villains, Superman, Hawkman, Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary and Zatanna debate the ethics of their recently revealed past actions, and whether they should once again use Zatanna's powers to wipe the memory of their secret identities from the villains. On Themyscira, Wonder Woman discusses her own recent actions--killing Max Lord to free Superman from his mental control--with Zatanna. Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Justice League of America, vol. 1: The Tornado's Path' - Collects #1-6. "Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman decide to re-form the Justice League and must choose the new roster of members. A new villain appears during their selection process, and he's just one of the many sinister forces gathering to bring an end to the league." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213499 - (forthcoming, June 2007) Paperbacks *JLA VOL 1: New World Order *JLA VOL 2: American Dreams *JLA VOL 3: Rock of Ages *JLA VOL 4: Strength in Numbers *JLA VOL 5: Justice For All *JLA VOL 6: World War Three *JLA VOL 7: Tower of Babel *JLA VOL 8: Divided We Fall *JLA VOL 9: Terror Incognita *JLA VOL 10: The Golden Perfect *JLA VOL 11: The Obsidian Age Book One *JLA VOL 12: The Obsidian Age Book Two *JLA VOL 13: Rules of Engagement *JLA VOL 14: Trial By Fire *JLA VOL 15: The Tenth Circle *JLA VOL 16: Pain of the Gods *JLA VOL 17: Syndicate Rules *'JLA, vol 18: Crisis of Conscience' - Collects JLA #115-119. "In the wake of Identity Crisis, the JLA decides the time has come to tell Batman that they stole part of his memory. But, the League is attacked by the Secret Society of Super-Villains - out for vengeance now that their own memories are restored. As the JLA battles, the Martian Manhunter confronts Despero - the alien conqueror and the one behind the villains' memory-restoration. By the time the dust settles, the JLA may have won the battle but lost the war!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209637 *'JLA, vol. 19: World Without a Justice League' - Collects JLA #120-125. "Batman dissolved the JLA in the wake of the revelation that some members had resorted to tampering with the minds of not only their villainous opponents but even the Dark Knight himself. But that doesn't change the need for heroes...and an obsessed Green Arrow desperately attempts to hold the beleaguered team together as innocent people begin dying. And all clues lead to an old JLA foe, one dangerous enough to take them down... one by one. When the adventure ends, the JLA may never unite again" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209645 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer: Brad Meltzer *Artists: Ed Benes & Sandra Hope *Covers: Michael Turner Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0306 JLA #112 $2.25 *FEB05 0293 JLA #113 $2.25 *MAR05 0407 JLA #114 $2.25 *APR05 0343 JLA #115 $2.25 *MAY05 0235 JLA #116 $2.25 *JUN05 0372 JLA #117 $2.50 *JUL05 0234 JLA #118 $2.50 *JUL05 0235 JLA #119 $2.50 *AUG05 0217 JLA #120 $2.50 *AUG05 0218 JLA #121 $2.50 *SEP05 0240 JLA #122 $2.50 *OCT05 0254 JLA #123 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0605 JLA VOL 1 NEW WORLD ORDER TP (MAY045046) $7.95 *SEP05 0606 JLA VOL 2 AMERICAN DREAMS TP (STAR07133) $7.95 *SEP05 0607 JLA VOL 3 ROCK OF AGES TP (STAR19794) $14.95 *SEP05 0608 JLA VOL 4 STRENGTH IN NUMBERS TP (STAR19683) $14.95 *MAY05 0574 JLA VOL 5 JUSTICE FOR ALL TP (STAR18006) $17.95 *SEP05 0609 JLA VOL 6 WORLD WAR THREE TP (STAR16225) $14.95 *SEP05 0610 JLA VOL 7 TOWER OF BABEL TP NEW PTG $12.99 *SEP05 0611 JLA VOL 8 DIVIDED WE FALL TP NEW PTG $19.99 *SEP05 0612 JLA VOL 9 TERROR INCOGNITA TP (STAR16739) $12.95 *SEP05 0613 JLA VOL 10 THE GOLDEN PERFECT TP (STAR17749) $12.95 *SEP05 0614 JLA VOL 11 THE OBSIDIAN AGE BOOK ONE TP (STAR18497) $12.95 *SEP05 0615 JLA VOL 12 THE OBSIDIAN AGE BOOK TWO TP (STAR19377) $12.95 *SEP05 0616 JLA VOL 13 RULES OF ENGAGEMENT TP (FEB040270) $12.95 *SEP05 0617 JLA VOL 14 TRIAL BY FIRE TP (JUL040628) $12.95 *SEP05 0618 JLA VOL 15 THE TENTH CIRCLE TP (SEP040332) $12.95 *SEP05 0619 JLA VOL 16 PAIN OF THE GODS TP (JAN050308) $12.99 *JUL05 0236 JLA VOL 17 SYNDICATE RULES TP $17.99 Other *SEP05 0623 JLA A LEAGUE OF ONE SC (STAR16883) $14.95 *SEP05 0649 JLA ANOTHER NAIL TP (OCT040287) $12.95 *MAY05 0237 JLA CYBERFORCE $5.99 *SEP05 0621 JLA EARTH 2 SC (STAR12321) $14.95 *SEP05 0622 JLA HEAVENS LADDER OVERSIZED SC (STAR11925) $9.95 *SEP05 0629 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE HC (STAR17241) $24.95 *SEP05 0630 JLA JSA VIRTUE & VICE SC (STAR19609) $17.95 *SEP05 0624 JLA LIBERTY AND JUSTICE OVERSIZED SC (STAR20121) $9.95 *SEP05 0625 JLA ONE MILLION TP (FEB040267) $19.95 *SEP05 0626 JLA RIDDLE OF THE BEAST HC (STAR14651) $24.95 *SEP05 0627 JLA RIDDLE OF THE BEAST SC (STAR17829) $14.95 *SEP05 0628 JLA SECRET ORIGINS OVERSIZED SC (STAR17072) $7.95 *SEP05 0631 JLA THE TITANS THE TECHNIS IMPERATIVE TP (STAR10212) $12.95 *SEP05 0632 JLA WITCHBLADE (STAR11977) $5.95 *SEP05 0633 JLA WORLD WITHOUT GROWNUPS TP (STAR08420) $9.95 *SEP05 0634 JLA YEAR ONE TP (STAR09361) $19.95 *SEP05 0635 JLA ZATANNAS SEARCH TP (NOV030232) $12.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Justice League of America Vol. 1 HC: 06 Jun 2007 :Justice League of America #10: 20 Jun 2007 :Justice League of America #11: 18 Jul 2007 :Justice League of America #12: 15 Aug 2007 News & Features * 18 Apr 2007 - Shane Davis, the JLA and the JSA Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Justice League *JLA - GCD entry Category:Super-Hero